Do Me A Wrong: The In Between Years
by ChaosEmperorNex
Summary: A series of short stories that happened between chapters fifteen and sixteen of Do Me A Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never understood Valentine's Day, but for those of you who are big on it, here something from me to you with an extra dose of Bleach.**

* * *

"Urghh…this is so _boring_."

Not for the first time today Ikkaku Madarame felt like killing his partner for the mission.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes?"

"Shuddup."

"Oh come _on_." She pouted while shaking her shoulders back and forth childishly. "How can you not be bored? We've done nothing but stand in the sky for the better part of _two hours_ and not a _single_ Hollow has shown up in this place."

While he rolled his eyes at her petulance, inwardly he frowned to himself as he acknowledged her words.

The two of them had been dispatched to the Human world after high number of Hollows were reported in the city they were currently stationed at. As it were, the first night of them being here saw no less than twenty Hollows eliminated. Early into the next morning, there were still several of the foul creatures popping through the barriers of Hueco Mundo and, with each passing hour, more and more of them began to appear.

It wasn't all that unusual, truthfully.

Every so often or so, a Hollow with an unusual level of intelligence and power would appear and organize several of the lesser hollows under its command. Rallying them into the Human World and establishing hunting parties for the souls of the still living. Which is why he and Matsumoto had been sent by Soul Society. A lieutenant and an officer of the Third Seat could eradicate a swarm of this level in a timely and efficient manner.

And that was _exactly_ what they had been doing. Up until every Hollow, for one reason or another, high tailed it back to Hueco Mundo in one massive exodus.

It was the _strangest_ thing he had ever witnessed.

He had been fighting Hollows for well over a hundred years and he had _never_ seen them act in such an alarming manner.

Low level hollows were creatures of pure instinct, only capable of the basest of emotions. Yet, there was no denying the sheer _terror_ every Hollow seemed to radiate in that tension thick moment. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but, as soon as the Sun had hit the apex of the sky, _something_ had definitely happened here.

It hadn't even lasted a second, but for the barest moment, he felt his soul wrench in place. Like something was trying to _drag_ it away someplace else. The oddest thing? He _knew_ that feeling. He just couldn't remember from _where_.

Ikkaku took a peek at the still moping Matsumoto and let out a sigh.

"The mission says we gotta stay for a full three days here! So deal with it!"

"Che." She crossed her arms with a glower. "This is why I hate going on missions with the eleventh squad! You guys are always looking for Hollows to fight!"

" _Nobody_ in my squad would be thrilled about fighting a bunch pussies of like these. Besides," he threw her a sharp side glance, "It could be _worse_."

" _How_?" A finely manicured eyebrow rose.

"You could've been sent with one of Kuchiki's stooges from the Sixth. Hell, you might've even ended up with one of the unbearable statues of the First. And if your luck was real shitty, you could've ended up with one of the silent creeps from the Second."

"Hmph!" In a stubborn dismissal, she jerked her head in the other direction.

' _Damnable irritating woman!'_

"Fine! Fine!" He snapped. "Why don't you go and mingle with the humans? Soul King knows you're damn close to givin _me_ a headache!"

"Really?" The snap of her neck nearly gave him cause for fright but he quickly dismissed his concern as he beheld the stars dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost, already."

She practically danced in place. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I _swear_."

And with that, she disappeared with a perfectly executed shunpo.

"A couple of minutes my ass," he muttered sarcastically with a shake of the head. "I'll consider it a damn miracle if she's back in a couple of _hours_."

It turned out, she really was back in a few minutes, shaking excitedly and jumping all jittery and the like.

"What is it now?" He called as she raced up towards him.

A glint in her eye and a wide smile splitting her lips, she loudly exclaimed, "Ichigo!"

Ikkaku gave, what he felt was, the appropriate response. "Huh?"

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do," Rangiku said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully and walked against the pedestrian flow. Though she didn't weave as most people would. Being a spirit, it was naturally quite easy to _literally walk_ _through_ traffic.

She looked about, from one store to another and, as she caught sight of her reflection in a glass window, a slight frown crossed her lips.

While she admittedly _was_ bored out of her mind, Rangiku Matsumoto wasn't as stupid as to move about without any care in the Human World. _Especially_ not after the soul-crushing sensation she had felt a few hours earlier.

She knew that Ikkaku had felt it too by the way he had frozen in the midst of the moment, but neither of them had spoken up about it. She doubted Ikkaku truely realized _what_ it was, judging by the momentary look of discombobulation he went through. And quite frankly, neither would she have, had it not been for one of the Hollows she had killed earlier.

Several hours ago, she and Ikkaku had split up to tackle the small-fry infestation and, as it just so happened, one of those Hollows she killed had a not too innocent life as a Human. She had seen the Gates of Hell before many times…and she would never get used to them. It provoked the worst memories and the darkest despairs in her mind.

Yet, in that instant where every Hollow had fled from the Human World, the same sensation had collapsed on her _at least_ dozen times stronger. Almost as if something had come _out_ of Hell instead having gone _in_.

A tremor crept up her spine and she slowly grabbed an elbow to stop the shaking. The sheer thought of something coming _out_ of that place…

She shut her eyes tight, willing that particular nightmare away. Five years past, several Sinners had managed to escape from Hell and, as it were the norm of those days, the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki had taken care of it.

As her thoughts drifted towards the fierce tempered young man, a fond smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"I wonder how he's doing," she muttered to herself.

That brash and reckless attitude, coupled with his impertinent youth, quickly rubbed off on the people around him in a playful manner.

Rangiku still remembered the first time she had seen the young Human. The _uncanny_ resemblance to her old friend Kaien was downright stunning. Of course, as weeks rolled on and she had been stationed in Karakura Town to fight the Arrancar, answers had been made _clear_ enough.

Isshin Shiba.

Her old captain…her _friend_ , whom she had _grieved_ for as _dead_ , was young Ichigo's _father_. He had been alive the entire time. Stowed away in the Human World, raising his children and taking care of his family.

It was an earth-shattering revelation to her, but it had made sense.

After all, how else could a fifteen year old human boy wield the full power of a captain-class Shinigami if it weren't for the fact that his own flesh and blood was one? Oh, she was royally pissed at Isshin for pulling the dead act and had taken strips out of his hide, demanding an explanation. And given one he had. She never once had imagined that her old captain was capable of fleshing out such a romantic story...and a tragic one too, as it turned out.

Granted, she was a little off-put by Isshin's request to keep it all a secret. Yet, she had acquiesced easily enough. The man must have had his reasons and, despite acting the part of a colossal fool most of the time, Isshin Shiba was an overall _good_ man.

Though a fool nonetheless.

With a chuckle at memories of fonder times, Rangiku stretched her back and pushed out her impressive bust. She wasn't a salacious woman, but she enjoyed the slack-jawed stares of men as they beheld her magnificent view. Admittedly, she did the action more out of habit than actual mischief due to her being invisible to all of the humans as she was right now.

Running a hand through her hair and letting out a tired yawn, her eyes swept over the busy street as shoppers went in and out of stores. Her gaze fell on one particular store and her entire mien lit up with glee.

That particular store was quite famous in the Human world for being one of the top of the line brands in current fashion.

' _If only I had my gigai,'_ she thought with a heavy frown _. 'I could buy an entire wardrobe here and resell it for three times as much back in Soul Society!'_

Human fashion was _always_ in high demand amongst the ladies of the Court of Pure Souls.

As she approached the store with giddy anticipation, she stopped just shy of walking in as her eyes fell on a single, tall figure leaning against the sales desk.

Countenance set cool and casual, his all too familiar orange tinted hair fell long and wild unto broad shoulders.

"No _fucking_ way!"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something young man?"

Ichigo turned to the elderly salesman behind the desk with a polite smile. "No, sorry. Just talking to myself."

The salesman chuckled genially. "A bit too young for that, aren't you? At least wait until you're _half_ my age."

"I suppose," Ichigo said, smile still in place.

"Holy Soul King, it is you! Ichigo!" He had to force himself not to flinch as Rangiku practically shoved her face into his own. It was _very_ difficult to look right on ahead as her eyes roamed over him in wonder. "How've you been? Where've you been? Do you know the kind of clamor you caused a while back? Half of Soul Society was practically ready to march out to find you and…damn…you can't see or hear me, can you?"

A small part of him was actually touched as she finished with a forlorn look. But it was quickly replaced with caution as she regained her excitement. "Oh, I have _got_ to tell Ikkaku!"

And even as she disappeared in a whirlwind, his face slowly morphed into a look of horror

' _Oh no…the two worst people that could find me aside from Renji and Kenpachi. The non-stop chatterbox and the lunatic cue-ball.'_

And on that thought, his desolation sunk even deeper. Rangiku would _ensure_ that all of Soul Society would know she had found him. Amaterasu was going to _murder_ him if his old friends decided to ignore the Soul King's gag order on all things that involved him.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Holy crap it _is_ him!"

Right…things just went from bad to worse.

Ikkaku did the exact same thing as Rangiku and put his face bare inches from him own. This time Ichigo fought significantly harder not to flinch away. It was one thing to have a beautiful woman lean in close and invade his personal space. Ikkaku, in all his bald glory, was _not_ a beautiful woman by _any_ stretch.

"Ichigo, you sonnava bitch! Where the Hell have you been, huh?"

He desperately ignored the spittle flying from Ikkaku's mouth and did his _utmost_ best not to punch the man away.

' _Hell is exactly where I've been, asshat,'_ he thought sourly.

"Give it a rest, Ikkaku, he can't hear or see us anymore," Rangiku said softly.

A moment passed before Ikkaku spat to the side with a scowl.

"That was disgusting," Rangiku said, giving voice to Ichigo's own thoughts.

"What a fuckin waste!" The male Shinigami's face twisted into a grim visage. "One of the best Shinigami to ever walk through Seireitiei and he's a fuckin _human_ now."

Ichigo had to keep the laughter from showing on his face. He was _more_ than human now. So _much_ more. If they had any idea they probably wouldn't be standing so close to him, as it was.

Rangiku rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He's exactly how he should be now. A normal human boy…a really _cute_ one too."

It was Ikkaku's turn to roll his eyes and, Ichigo wouldn't lie, he paid closer attention to what Rangiku was saying.

"I mean, look how much taller he's gotten and that hair he's grown out? All wild and like? Not to mention his great choice in clothes. Perfect boyfriend material right here."

"Ichigo."

The cold, hard voice dragged all three of their attention and Ichigo was forced to hold back a smile as Yasaka strode forward, every ounce of her seething with jealousy. "What do you think?"

His wife held up a yellow and white sundress that would fit Kunou perfectly.

"Yeah," he said, allowing the briefest of smiles to flit across his lips. "I think she'll love it."

"I think I'm in love," Ikkaku said dumbly, causing Yasaka's eyes to briefly flair with irritation, much to Ichigo's amusement.

Both of them had been looking forward to a casual date out in the human world. _Not_ an afternoon being observed by a pair of very vocal Soul Reapers. As Yasaka came forward and set the dress on the hefty pile of clothes laying on the sales counter, she looked up at him with a passive golden gaze. "You don't have to stay, you know? I know work keeps you busy enough as it is and you can't really spare any free time."

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "You know how work tends to _follow_ me where ever I go. Might as well stay here with you and enjoy myself."

Her eyes softened considerably. "Are you sure? I know you can get in trouble for it."

"Nothing I can't handle. Now," he cast a look towards the tower of girl clothing that would make a dent on even the wealthiest Japanese man's wallet, "I think you've gotten enough for Kunou. Why don't you get something for yourself?"

"I think I will." And, as he leaned down, she smiled into his kiss.

"You bastard!" Completely ignoring Ikkaku's bellow and Rangiku's girlish squeal, Ichigo tilted his head as he watched the swish of golden hair that settled across Yasaka's swaying hips. He had to admit, his wife looked _damn_ good in jeans.

The elderly man behind the counter barked out a laugh. "I've seen many a beautiful woman in the several years I've spent in this business, but I have to say, your lady friend must be the loveliest woman I've ever seen in my old life."

Ichigo turned to the human with a proud look. "My wife, actually."

Rangiku screamed in delight "He got _married_! Oh, I can't _believe_ we missed it!"

Ichigo kept himself from snorting. _She_ missed it? Hell, _he_ missed it. And he was the fucking _groom_.

"You sonnava bitch! You complete bastard! You-"

He completely tuned out the bald Shinigami's tirade and focused on the wide smiling elderly gentlemen.

"How wonderful! Couples these days are waiting later and later to get married. There's a certain charm to being married while young. One that you can never have at later years." He then pointed to the stack of clothing between them. "I'm assuming this is for a young lady of your house?"

"My daughter, Kunou," Ichigo said.

He didn't think it was possible, but Rangiku screamed even louder. "He has a _daughter_! Picture, picture! Ichigo, _please_ take out a picture! Oh, I bet she looks like her mommy but has that Ichigo glare. How _adorable_ would a baby look with that scowl?"

"Who cares about some brat! Did you not _see_ that amazing woman? I can't believe he married such a babe! Hell, her jugs are as big as yours!"

Any and all amusement left Ichigo and that not so subtle part of his inner darkness demanded to be let loose on the Shinigami. However, before the Prince Wrath could make an appearance, a resounding slap of skin hitting skin echoed through the store. Ichigo discreetly turned around and saw an angry red skid mark marring the shine of Ikkaku's cranium.

"Woman, that fuckin hurt!"

As Ikkaku rubbed his head vigorously, Rangiku fixed him with a furious glare. "Don't be such a pig! You shouldn't talk about a married woman like that! Much less a mother."

"My, my! A child already! You sure don't waste your time." As he turned back to the store clerk, Ichigo barely kept his inner rage in check. He did _not_ tolerate others speaking about his wife like that. There were more than a few Yokai that were set straight after he and Yasaka had deepened their relationship.

Being unattached for four hundred years meant Yasaka had left quite the trail of suitors for him to clean up after. Admittedly, he had enjoyed threatening them to back off more than he should have. Species outside of the Underworld tended to react far more…energetically when one of the five ruling Satans comes knocking on their door.

Still, Ikkaku could count himself lucky that Ichigo considered him friend. Else the man would currently be wondering how he found himself being used as a chew toy by Sō'unga. Souls and Hell Wyrms were a _very_ volatile combination, as it were.

A comfortable twenty minutes passed before Yasaka managed to pick out what she wanted and came to the front of the store with several articles of clothing.

The kindly old man tagged and bagged all the garments and Ichigo deftly handed him his credit card linked to his Underworld account.

Rangiku's disbelieving voice drifted from behind him. "That's…a lot of digits left of the decimal point."

Ichigo glanced at the registry in curiosity. Truthfully, asking the price had never even registered to him. He knew that this was a luxury brand and the money spent would be substantial, but the ridiculous amount of money he earned as a Satan of the Underworld was well beyond what he would be able to spend in a lifetime. Well…a _human_ lifetime.

"You're freaking kidding me!" Ikkaku continued his raging. "He's married to probably the most beautiful woman in the world _and_ he's rich! The fuck! How is this _fair_?"

* * *

Yasaka was quickly growing tired of the Shinigami trailing behind them. Not to mention their _incessant_ whining. As they left the store, she threaded her fingers in Ichigo's free hand. His other being occupied with a dozen shopping bags he effortlessly carried.

"I swear," she whispered hotly, "If you don't get rid of them, I _will_."

He merely chuckled dismissively. "I thought you would be used to being followed around, being royalty and all that?"

"By ministers, servants and sycophants, yes," she ground out with gritted teeth. "Not by over talkative Shinigami, one of whom, is consistently making remarks about how attractive my husband is!"

The Japanese loved their festivals and celebrating in general. And, when she was required to host celebration for new season, historical anniversaries and the like, Ichigo often attended in his capacity as her husband. At these events, Yasaka had learned, quickly enough, that she was a _highly_ jealous and possessive woman.

Yokai were attracted to power, like most supernatural creatures, and Ichigo had power in _spades_. Being one of the most powerful members of his species was enough of a draw as it was, but then there was his political clout, which was nothing to scoff at either and…well…he was _really_ easy on the eyes too.

Yasaka stepped closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Though you're probably enjoying this, Mister Perfect Boyfriend."

He chuckled and, as she felt his lips press firmly to the crown of her head, a heat flushed through her cheeks.

"Aww, look they're _flirting_! They're so _cute_!"

"Ichigo," she groaned as she turned her face into her husband.

"Sorry," he laughed softly, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have scared off all those Hollows when we first got here. They'd probably still be fighting the Hollows if it weren't for that."

Yasaka huffed in annoyance, though she didn't actually blame Ichigo for what he did. Hollows, corrupted souls that they were, had a strange effect on her husband. Whenever he was confronted with one, Ichigo became overwhelmed with the urge to drag it into the Eternal Fire. However, most of the souls were innocent of damnation and were only ever guilty of the crime of being tainted by Izanami's curse. As such, Ichigo did his best to avoid Hollows and, on the rare occasion he did encounter them, send them running scared.

He was, after all, the ultimate fate of all the undead who earned damnation.

It was also the main reason Ichigo avoided spending too much time in Japan outside of Kyoto. If he ever lost control after encountering a Hollow, then _nothing_ in the country could stop a Hell-charged Ichigo from tearing into Hueco Mundo and devouring every single Hollow in the fragmented dimension. The Shinto Cycle of Souls would utterly _shatter_ under the unchained Prince Wrath.

"Hey Ikkaku, I have a great idea!"

" _Joy_ ," The bald headed Shinigami's voice drawled from behind them.

"No, no! Listen to this. We could follow them back to their house! I want to see Ichigo's daughter!"

Yasaka nearly froze in place but her grip on her husband's hand grew supernaturally tight. Were it not for his steel like skin, he'd probably have a few broken bones courtesy of her. _"I-chi-go_."

"I'll take care of it," he said good-naturedly.

An abrupt chill clawed her back before quickly being replaced by a burst of heat. She cast a look up at him, noting his eyes radiating with a demonic fury behind the shadow of his bangs. As the darkness churned within him, her grip became less forceful and more comforting. If there was one thing she knew about the demonic powerhouse of a husband of hers, it was that he would _never_ hurt her.

Far off into the distance, a small forest covered mountain suddenly had its entire top blown off in a concussion like explosion.

Yasaka immediately threw him an alarmed look but he sent her a reassuring glance.

"There weren't any humans in the vicinity," he whispered and, even as he finished, the two Shinigami trailing behind them jumped into the sky.

"Ikkaku," the blonde one, who showed far more cleavage around her husband than she was comfortable with, called in an abrupt change of authoritative tone.

"Right, could be a Hollow. Don't go anywhere Berry-head! We'll be right back!"

As they sped into the sky, Ichigo scowled and muttered, "Asshat."

As all the humans began running about in panic, Yasaka sighed and tugged at him. "Our date is ruined.

He gave her that roguish smile of his. "Well there's still the entire evening to look forward too. I believe you said you had something planned?"

A smile curled her lips as she leaned forwards and whispered huskily into his ear. "I bought the red one you were eyeing..."

He blinked once and Yasaka let out a girlish scream as he swept her off her feet and teleported away.

* * *

Yasaka threw her back with an animalistic cry as her walls convulsed and Ichigo spilled his seed inside of her. The _heat_ and _desire_ from being joined with him only further increased the pleasure crashing through and arching her spine.

A hazy smile split her lips before her breasts collapsed against his chest and she yanked his head by the hair down towards her. She fisted her fingers through strands of his hair, furiously and roughly kissing him as all nine of her golden tails grabbed onto him where ever they could. They curled and constricted him as satisfaction ripped like electricity across her skeleton.

Rough and none to gentle, his fingers ran through her hair and over her back. Grabbing and kneading her flesh as only he could with heated palms.

"Ichigo…Ichigo," she angrily whispered between kisses as she began to move her hips up and down. He was still hard inside of her despite their earlier finish. The benefits of a demonic husband; there was never really a limit to how long he could pleasure her. And as a Kyūbi, as a Kitsune, she was _always_ eager for more.

One of his hands drifted from teasing her breasts and cupped itself around her inner thigh. He slowly turned them over and Yasaka let out a sharp gasp as he lifted her leg and pushed himself deeper.

Her nails dug scratches across the hardened skin of his back and clung with both arms around his neck. Rocking her hips in tandem to the same _aggravating_ slowness of his.

"Faster," she growled into his ear. Yasaka wanted to know her husband was _inside_ of her, _pleasuring_ her.

Yet, drawing forth all of her instinctual fury, Ichigo slowed down, reducing the noise of slapping and wet skin.

She let out a feral snarl in her frustration and began to move her hips in a frenetic pace. And again, Ichigo tempted her rage by placing her down onto the bed as he pushed her away.

The feeling of being denied, however, soon grew dead as the dread of rejection coldly began to take its place. Her bare chest heaved as she labored breathes through her lungs. Had…had she displeased him somehow?

"I-Ichigo?" Through emotion and through her strenuous breathing, her voice wavered in a light break.

He loomed over her, his chest moving just as hard as hers while his usual eyes lay like shattered brown glass as crimson veins cracked through them.

"Yasaka." His breath fell over hot onto her face and the doubt and hurt dulled as the touch of his fingers gently swept strands of hair away from her face.

"Let's do it for real," he said, and she marveled at the sheer naked expression simmering in those rapidly roiling scarlet eyes.

"F-for real?" Confusion melded with lust-filled yearning at the forefront of her mind.

"Yasaka…let's get married."

* * *

 **There's going to be a Part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

She knew.

The smile on her face made her look stupid and silly. Did she care? Not in the least.

Because he had _proposed_.

It hadn't been in the most glorious of ways; what with their naked bodies entwined and covered in sweat and the bed sheets stained with their exertions. In the heat of the moment, in the midst of their passion, her husband had proposed for her hand in marriage. And with the fury of a nova, Yasaka had kissed Ichigo yes.

Her heart bloomed.

There was a legitimacy now, to their unorthodox union. What was once the well-meaning selfishness of a divinity, was now a standing commitment to their evolving relationship.

It was _real_.

Hence, sitting there, utterly nude on their bed and in between his legs; her back to his chest and head tucked under his chin, Yasaka continued to smile the fool's smile. Because they were _in love_.

His arms around her waist, her body shook ever so lightly as his chest rumbled with a low laughter. She felt a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry." His voice was gentle in his laughter, though it carried a hint of apology mired with sincerity. "I didn't mean to ask like that… I had everything planned out for weeks, but I just lost myself in the heat of the moment."

She furiously shook her head, all the while her gaze remaining on the crumpled white sheets as she did her best to hide the bashful flush on her cheeks. "No…it was perfect. The fact you even asked…you have _no idea_ what it means to me."

She leaned back to look at him, somewhat embarrassed to show her expression and found the emotion justified as, the moment her eyes met with his, she found her vision being blurred with tears.

"Oh no, don't start _crying_ on me," he said chidingly, though his eyes shone with mirth.

Yasaka shook her head and arched her neck. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And so he did. With a slow burn, husband and wife embraced each other tightly and Yasaka found his arms pulling her higher and deeper into the kiss.

As she broke away from him, biting her lips in a futile attempt to suppress a smile, Yasaka twisted herself in his arms and laid her head down on his shoulder.

Nuzzling into her husband, a pleased expression crossed her face as she noted the numerous love bites marking his neck and collar. Her nature of possessiveness, both as a Yōkai and as woman, found a smug satisfaction in knowing that she had marked her man.

That satisfaction lighting a fire within her and making her lean forward and nib at the skin over his collarbone.

Thankfully, Ichigo had suppressed his demonic power to its barest minimum, resulting in his physique resembling that of a highly athletic human rather than a near-virtual indestructible Devil. It had taken months of experimentation on his part, but after several rounds of love making, Ichigo had managed to control his body to the point where he could become soft and pliable, allowing her the pleasure of melding her body with her husband in full.

"You know," he began to say as he ran the fingers of one hand through her hair, "we're going to have to go buy engagement and wedding rings."

A bubbling warmth spread through her body.

"Stop it," she said, smacking his chest for added emphasis.

"Stop what?" The frown on confusion so evident she could hear it in his voice.

"Stop saying all these things," she laughed. "If you keep this up, I'm going to be so happy that I'll end up splitting my cheeks from smiling too much."

He pressed his lips to her forehead before whispering into her ear. "That's fine, I'll take responsibility and marry you anyways."

The clichéd line often delivered in some of the more ridiculous cartoons watched by Kunou caused her to giggle. The foolhardy line of a more conservative era reminded her of days when a woman's honor could be stained by simply holding hands with a man. In those days, 'taking responsibility', often equaled the modern phrase of shotgun wedding.

And on that though, a hint of a frown made its way onto her face as she touched her belly. Devils' had an _abhorrently_ low fertility rate. With most couples only having about two to three children over a span of several centuries. Otherwise, with their active and unprotected sex life, how else would Yasaka have not managed to become pregnant with Ichigo's child?

She quickly shook her head of such thoughts.

They still had many centuries ahead to increase the number of their family, not to mention, they had the advantage of only having _one_ Devil in their relationship. Yasaka's status as a Yōkai meant that their chances of having a child were astronomically higher than the rest of the denizens of the Underworld.

A moment of reflection passed over her eyes and Yasaka firmly took hold of his hand.

Even by Human standards, Ichigo was incredibly young. With Kunou having passed the majority of her childhood and on the verge of entering her teenage years, Ichigo was readily able to interact with her daughter.

The corners of her lips jerked. She usually found it amusing that Ichigo was significantly closer to his step-daughter's age than his wife's. Although, there were times when she found the fact infuriatingly grating. It would be best if Kunou outgrew the crush she had on her step-father. If it persisted through puberty, it _might_ just lead to some damaging headaches.

Nevertheless, towards the subject of bearing Ichigo's children, Yasaka decided it would be best to wait a few more decades before earnestly trying to get pregnant. Her husband could use the time to mature and settle into his now immortal lifestyle.

"We should get our day going. No matter how much I want to, we can't just lay in bed all day."

His abrupt statement broke her from her musings.

Taking a quick glance at herself, Yasaka realized she was still covered in a thin veneer of sweat, her hair was in disarray and…

A strong blush broke through her cheeks and she slowly pressed her thighs together. The evidence of their _intimacy_ all over her cream-colored skin. If any of her maids chose to walk in at this moment, Yasaka would die of absolute mortification.

"Come on," he said, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder, "let's get cleaned up."

Ten minutes later, the two of them were still in the same position, except instead of their bed, they were halfway submerged in a pool of steaming water.

Her private bathroom was as massive as the bedroom it was connected to too. The large bath, formed from a waterfall tumbling from a rock formation she had installed at the far-end of the room, was perhaps, the biggest boon of being the empress. She spent many frustrating evenings, over her four-century life, soaking and relaxing within its shimmering crystal waters.

Momentarily squirming in Ichigo's lap, Yasaka sat tranquil and content in her husband's arms as her body soaked in the mineral bath. Closing her eyes and resting her head against him, her fingers idly played with one of the many jasmine flowers floating across the surface of the water.

As they both stilled and the only audible sound became the bubbling of the spring, the beat of his heart drummed through his chest and into her ears. She focused on the noise, on that demonic organ as it moved in a steady tempo and lulled her into a meditative trance.

One breath in, one breath out.

Ever so slowly, Yasaka circulated the Chakra within her body to slow the rhythm of her own beating flesh until each deft pound fell in harmony with his.

A smile tugged at her lips.

To have her heart beat as one with her husband's…there was a majesty there…one touched with appreciation and fulfilment.

Several minutes went by, their passing marked by the matching march of their hearts.

"Is your schedule free for the day?" His voice broke the silence, but the serenity of the moment remained.

"Hmm?"

"Your schedule? Do you have time for an outing today?"

Her eyes opened and they flickered in a drowsy slumber invited by the warmth of the bath and the melody of their hearts. Yasaka took in a deep breath and let a note of clarity ring through her mind.

When Ichigo had carried her out of bed, the Sun had just touched the horizon, not yet breaking through and bringing its rise. Which mean that there was still some time before her official day began.

"I have few key meetings in the late morning, before noon," she said quietly, mentally rearranging her schedule for the next week. "The northern clans are having a territorial dispute after an underground spring filled with Yin energies was discovered."

"Yin energies?"

The question in his voice so obvious she could practically see his brows furrowed in curiosity.

"There are places," she began slowly, "where the primal Yin and Yang energies of nature physically manifest. In these places, wondrous natural phenomena occur and, sometimes, rare treasures can be found."

The cold seeping Yin of the female and the hot churning Yang of the male. These were the main founding principles of those who cultivated Chakra within their bodies and let flow the natural elements. However, the Shinto Pantheon was slightly strange in regards to the underlying principle of this precept.

Lady Amaterasu was the Sun, the source of Yang energy, yet she was a woman. Thus, at her core, she held the primal Yin of a female. Lord Tsukuyomi was the moon, the origin of Yin energy, yet he was a man. Thus, at _his_ core, he held the primal Yang of a male. Yin within Yang, Yang within Yin.

The Sun in the moon and the moon in the Sun.

Such has been the balance since the establishment of their Pantheon.

Yasaka too, followed Lady Amaterasu in this regard. As her facet, she burned with Yang energies, yet her core was the Yin of a woman. Ichigo was a Devil and there were _very_ few things colder than the aura and the darkness of a Devil. However, within the deepest corners of his soul, the First Flame raged, adding to his inert male Yang.

She and Ichigo balanced each other out, mirroring the foundations of their homeland. To her, it was the ultimate manner of bonding in a poetic sense.

"I see…and later in the evening? Are you free?"

Carefully balancing within her mind, who was coming in and out of her palace and when, Yasaka concluded that there was nothing overtly important in the later hours of the day.

"I have a few minor meetings," she said softly, scrunching her nose in annoyance. "No one I cannot afford to bump to tomorrow."

His arms pulled her closer as he placed his chin on top of her head. "Are you sure? I don't want you ending up in a mess because of me. We can go and choose wedding rings next weekend."

She shook her head and spoke resolutely. "I don't want to wait. I want to go and make this happen as soon as possible."

"As my princess commands," he said, kissing her cheek. After a moment passed, he then asked, "What about the wedding itself? Do you have any ideas?"

Yasaka smiled in all her glory. "Big!"

"Big?"

She nodded her head even as her eyes set with delightful determination. "Were you expecting me to say I want a small, private ceremony with just a few key friends. No noise and grandeur? Just us and our love for each other being enough to stand in for the whole, wide world?"

There was a very heavy pause as she felt him shift awkwardly behind her. "Err…would you be mad if I said yes?"

Yasaka snorted. "I'm the Empress, Ichigo. More to the point, I'm the Empress getting _married_. I want festivals and parades. I want foreign dignitaries and royalty fawning over me. I want bricks of gold and bags full of diamonds dropped at my feet. I want to be the envy of every woman who _wishes_ she were me in my wedding dress that costs the GDP of a small country!"

"Wait, _what_!" There was certain horror in his voice. "Exactly _how_ much money do you plan on spending?"

"Don't be stupid, Ichigo. _You're_ paying for everything."

"Time out!" he exclaimed as he made an X with his arms in front of her face. "It's tradition for the _bride's_ family to pay for the wedding! Why am _I_ getting stuck dishing out the cash?"

Yasaka threw scrutinizing look over her shoulder. "We're already married. What's yours is mine and what's mine is still mine. So foot the bill, hubby."

He opened his mouth to argue, but when no coherent sound came out, he closed his eyes with a defeated sigh. "Fine, fine…whatever you want, I'll get it for you, dear."

She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"You're such a spoiled princess…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The smaller, the better, I figured. Especially when factoring in I managed to type this in one measly sitting. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
